


Short Little Thoughts

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Time Junction, by which i mean asahi watches yu sleep but not in a creepy way?, this is nothing but fluff and i have no other way to say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Yu Nishinoya is a living whirlwind sometimes with the amount of energy he has. But he sleeps just like anyone else. And maybe more importantly to Asahi he looks breathtaking when doing it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Short Little Thoughts

Dewy morning sunlight spilled through the half-open blinds, covering Asahi’s bedspread with golden dust. His eyes opened slowly, the first thing he knew was a strange warmth next to him. Asahi turned his head and memories of last night flooded his head.

Yu Nishinoya standing at his doorstep, the teary eyed confession, the frustration Yu had been building inside of himself after their last defeat, the talk afterwards. Asahi’s eyes widened, but he didn’t dare move. He turned his head to see Yu sleeping soundly in bed. In  _ his _ bed.

He had curled up close to Asahi in their sleep, his miniscule hand resting just inches away from Asahi’s shoulder. Yu’s eyelashes grazed the pillowcase as delicate as flower petals. Asahi couldn’t help but stare.

_ Boyfriend _ … He thought.  _ My boyfriend.  _ MY _ boyfriend. I have a boyfriend now? _ Asahi still wasn’t sure any of it was real. Yu had been distraught last night and the only thing Asahi wanted to do was make him smile again, the way he always did. But the last thing he was expecting was Yu to feverishly press their lips together. As if it was the only thing he’d ever wanted. As if there was no way he could hold it back anymore.

The room was quiet, outside a morning dove began to coo at the chicks in her nest. He could hear random passerby’s faint footsteps as they walked out of the cul de sac and into the city. And Yu had never looked so peaceful than right now.

The sunshine landed on Yu’s highlighted hair. Asahi smiled. He was glad to see Yu calm again, though, maybe that wasn’t right either? Yu had always been an unstoppable ball of energy. At their volleyball practices he’d practically be bouncing off the walls whenever they scored a point.

Which of course meant his smile never left his face. Yu’s happiness had always spread throughout his entire body as if such a small form could never contain that level of emotion. Multiple times Asahi recalled feeling the residual effects of it by just standing next to Yu. He was contagious. He was a wrecking ball. 

But now? Now his expression was relaxed, mouth slightly parted as he made little snores. Asahi turned on his side and propped his head up with his elbow. Yu was so close to him that Asahi felt there was no detail he couldn’t see. Like the way his fingers slightly twitched whenever he snored, or how the hue of his eyelids was slightly paler than the rest of his face. 

Asahi even noted that one freckle under Yu’s bottom eyelid, it was bigger than Asahi thought. Though he knew Yu secretly didn’t like it, to Asahi it was part of what made him unique. Part of why Yu would never be conventional.

Asahi liked seeing this side of his boyfriend. It was...different. But the more he looked at Yu the more he thought about how he liked seeing something else better.

Suddenly, Yu opened his mouth. “Your staring is getting kinda creepy,” he said.

Asahi gasped, appalled. Shit, he had no idea Yu had been awake that whole time. “Ack-”Asahi tried to speak but he coughed on his own saliva. Clearing his throat a bit he tried again. “I was j-just thinking.”

Yu’s eyes were still closed but his hand ran down the length of the covers to find Asahi’s. “Oh yeah?” he said, half-consciousness making his voice husky. “About what?”

A grin spread over Asahi’s face. He gave Yu’s cheek a poke and said, “How much I like seeing you smile better.”

Just as the words left Asahi’s mouth Yu opened his eyes. A smile spread on his face, quickly reaching the bottom of his ears and showing his gums along with it. The sunlight on him reflected the shining specks of hazel in Yu’s irises. He chuckled a bit, a slight blush dusting his puffed up cheeks as his grin widened. Soon, even Yu’s eyes were blotted out by that brilliant smile. Asahi was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a minute or two.

Yeah, he definitely liked seeing that better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it~
> 
> Follow me for  
> Fanfic stuff: Tumblr @Little-Miss-Heartfillia  
> Cosplay stuff: Insta @viviesweets


End file.
